Seven
“''In the beginning, when I didn’t shrink away from pain or death, I could lose myself while fighting and still come out victorious in the end, but you noticed, didn’t you? I’ve lost it. Anger’s a fuel and mine’s all out''.”'' — Seven to Ten in Chapter 73: With Me (Gallows Humor) Seven, also known as Number Seven, is a Haint in the Mausoleum. She is one of the first friends Ten makes in the Mausoleum. Biography Seven had been friends with her ex-boyfriend Joseph since they were children. Eventually, as they grew older, they began dating. Seven was accepted into the first college she had applied to. She accepted before hearing what the other colleges had decided on. Joseph was accepted into the same college, and Seven was overjoyed. In their junior year, they were living in an off-campus apartment. Her family visited on the weekends. One day, Seven saw Joseph shaking and yelling at her little sister, Maria. Seven told him that they were over. Joseph then grabbed her shoulders and pleaded her to stay. Seven shoved him, Joseph slapped her, which only made Seven more furious. According to Seven, Joseph shoved her, and she heard her sister screaming, glass shattering, and felt a splitting pain in her skull.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 28 Appearance Seven is a young woman with long and shiny black hair. She has dark and rough skin.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 7 '' When she met Roman, she was seen wearing a black oversized sweater and torn, baggy grey jeans.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 14 It has been mentioned twice that Seven is “ugly,”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 67 and “not pretty,” or at least, not by conventional standards. Seven does not brush her hair, wear makeup, or shave. Her face is described as “square” by Eight. Personality Seven is a friendly and humorous individual with a dark sense of humor. She is one of the friendlier Haints and one of the first Revenants Ten befriends. Seven had other Revenant friends like Dominic and Rodell, and shared a cordial relationship with most of the Haints, like Three. Roman even mentions that he felt “oddly” comfortable around Seven and had liked her.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 10 Seven is shown to be respectful of people’s boundaries and privacy, as shown when she didn’t push Ten to tell her about Marco.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 73 Seven’s humor is described as being “brusque.” She usually cracks jokes and makes sarcastic comments. Seven has been one of the few characters in the series that can make Ten almost laugh. While Seven is friendly, she is selective in who she calls a friend. She has a hard time trusting men due to the circumstances around her death and only trusts men that gain it over time. Seven does not take romantic advances well, or at all.Character focus: Inmate Seven According to the ''Mausoleum notes on containment, ''Seven does not cause trouble within the Mausoleum and can be reasoned with. Seven is also proud as shown when she told Five that she didn’t have much pride to say thank you.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 50 In regards to the issue with the Reapers, Seven was the only character shown to be worried and cautious.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 45 As a Catholic, Seven compared God to insurance, believing that if she payed monthly in prayers and faith God would be there if something bad were to happen.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 29 Pulse Seven’s Pulse is a living armor that forms over her skin. It is described as a deep brown color, and moves like a “living, breathing tattoo” around her body. It swirls, spirals, twists, and twirls across various parts of her body.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 17 The Pulse is also described as “swirling brown spots.” Seven chooses which parts of her body she can harden. Seven can harden her entire body in milliseconds.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 48 When Seven’s Pulse shatters, she can feel it begin to “crack” along parts of her body. It also seems that her Pulse can “crack” partially in some areas of her body. According to Branson, Seven’s Pulse type was perfect for experimentation due to its malleability.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 59 '' Branson also states that Seven was able to defeat Nine with both skill and impeccable defense. She could not defeat Six because his formidable and diverse offense. She did not have a suitable defense against Eight. She could handle Four because her Pulse protected her from his flames. Due to Seven being fast and agile, Three had a difficult time with her since she is a distance fighter and her Pulse is rather cumbersome. Death Seven was buried alive in a coffin, along with her dead sister, by her ex-boyfriend Joseph. Battles Seven vs. Ten: Incomplete Seven vs. Eight: Interrupted Seven vs. Eight vs. Ten: Won Seven vs. Ten: Lost Trivia * Seven can speak Spanish. * Seven is the eldest daughter in her family. * Seven is Catholic. * In Chapter 28 of Gallows Humor, Seven’s father is mentioned as not “doing so well,” but he is happy that Seven’s studies are going well. * Seven has been in the Mausoleum for three years. * Seven has only been kissed by Joseph.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 55 * The college Seven was accepted to was in a foreign country. * Seven had a 3.8 GPA in college. * Seven does not hear voices. * Seven has read all the books in the Mausoleum's library. * Seven lived in the Morgue.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 12 * Seven was nicknamed “Young Lady” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. * Seven is taller than Five. * Seven is compared to Hermione by Dominic, “but if Hermione were a homicidal crack addict who wandered out at midnight to devour men whole.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 57 * Seven enjoys asking Dominic to tell her stories about his mother, sister, and his home. * According to the ''Mausoleum notes on containment, ''Seven has a strong background in martial arts and can be difficult to restrain or subdue. * According to K.L. Somniate’s personal notes on the author, Seven is the most educated character. Quotes * (To Ten) “''I was gonna say ‘fool around.’ But I didn’t really mean it anyway. I’m not that kind of girl at all. Catholic, you know. But I didn’t want to work with you without being sure you’re not some kind of pervert with all those creepy hentai tentacles.” * (About Five) “''Is this bitch serious?"''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 33 '' '' * (To Ten) “''I did! I went to church every Sunday, I prayed, I even went to confession every few months! I had a good life. I… thought that God was like insurance, someone you pay monthly in prayers and faith, and if something bad happens, He’s there, but this thing, this … it can’t be anything but God’s will, right? Did he drop me from his fucking policy?” * “''Whatever. I guess if I was a God, I’d get pretty bored up there, watching the world spin round and round year after year. I guess if I was Him, I’d mess with people too. And I mean how else do you make believers? Put ‘em through the wringer. There’s a problem with that, though, isn’t there? Because if you push a person too far, you push them away. You’ve gotta draw back a little, you’ve gotta hurt ‘em enough to make ‘em come running to daddy, heh. Well you win! I believe in you''!” * (To Five) “''Well, I’ll say it quietly then. I don’t have too much pride to say it, you know. Thank you''.” * (To Five) “''Yikes. Maybe ask Ten. But more importantly, remember his face. Remember the things he said, remember the way he smiled, and remember the way he talked. Even when someone’s dead, and dead for real, not the way we’re dead, they’re not really gone if you don’t let them disappear''.” * (To Ten) “''Once, eh? I’ve been kissed a lot, but only by one person and he was a fucking asshole, so better to be kissed once and make it count than multiple times by the same shitty person, I guess. It was good though, right? It would suck if you kissed only one person, once, and it was a bad one. It didn’t suck, did it?” * (To Ten) “''You know something weird, though? I’m finding it harder and harder to remember the details of being alive. I guess living down here for that long will do that to you. Man, what a joke. The stronger we get as Revenants, the weaker we are as humans. The other Revs can eat and drink and sleep and still be human, or close enough, but us… haven’t you noticed?” * (To Ten) “''I’m tired of thinking. I’m tired of reading. I’m tired of sleeping down here. I was smart, you know. I used to think I could go far. I had a real knack for memorizing shit. I had a 3.8 in college, man. I was gonna be the first of my family to graduate college and not be pregnant by sixteen or in jail by eighteen. But then this shitfuckery happened and now I’m down here and my only friends are a smartass Dominican, Shawshank Redemption, a latent homosexual, and you, the homicidal mass-murdering psychopath who talks to himself. C’est la vie. Or maybe c’est la mort''.” * “''Just attack him with everything I’ve got and just hope that I have the power to kill him in a do-or-die type thing? I don’t have that kind of power, I never have, and it’d be damn foolish attacking someone I know is stronger than myself. Even if I were to accept my death and do some sort of kamikaze thing, he’s still too strong for me. In the beginning, when I didn’t shrink away from pain or death, I could lose myself while fighting and still come out victorious in the end, but you noticed, didn’t you? I’ve lost it. Anger’s a fuel and mine’s all out. I can break things, anything, but it doesn’t matter because no matter how hard I hit or how skilled I become, living like a goddamn gladiator, there’s a barrier I can’t surpass. That’s the reason I need you to do what I can’t. You think strength is speaking your mind without being afraid of what others think of you. People always thought I was strong for being able to say whatever I wanted, to whoever I wanted, and that’s what I thought too. But that’s not true strength. I never knew it when I was alive, not until I died, not until the moment I woke up in that coffin and realized that telling him I would leave didn’t mean shit. I told him that I was leaving and I believed with all my heart that I would, but I couldn’t back it up. I wasn’t strong enough. And my sister died because of it. And so did Rachel''.” References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Female